


The One Where Bucky's Jealous

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealous Bucky Barnes, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Sam Wilson, Winter Falcon, he didnt even really have a fun time, he's pining and needed something okay, mentions of Sam being with another dude, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is pissed off for some reason and Sam wants to know why. So he makes the best choice and corners him in the training room when he's already worked up. Sam is so smart.





	

He really should have known trying to talk to Bucky while he’s laying into a punching bag like it had insulted his mother wasn’t the best idea. But Sam really only had good ideas about 60 percent of the time, the other times were mostly him ignoring his gut instincts. This was one of those times. He watches Bucky slam his fists into the punching bag for a long time, his arms crossed over his shoulders as he listens to the sounds of Bucky’s heavy breathing fill the air.

After a few more moments of him standing there in silence Bucky gives the bag a half hearted punch and then drops his hands to his sides, hanging his head and panting.

“What?” He asks, and Sam can hear the anger in his voice. The same anger he’d seen in his eyes that morning when Sam came home from his night at Derek’s or maybe it was Ryan , he didn’t really remember, he’d a lot to drink and the guy hadn’t been the best company, but he had long hair and nice blue eyes. Sam shook his head a little and looked at Bucky, his back was still to Sam.

“What are you pissed about man?” Sam asked, his arms still crossed. Bucky sighed again and moved his hands up to the sides of the punching bag to stop it swaying.

“I’m not pissed. I’m just…busy.” Bucky said, shaking his head and still not looking at Sam.

“Come on man.” Sam pressed, and he knew he shouldn’t, knew Bucky was already on edge, he’d seen it in his eyes that morning and he could see it in the tension of his shoulders now. Bucky spun around, his eyes shining.

“What do want from me Sam? Huh? What do you want?” He asked, his chest still rising and falling heavily. Sam wasn’t sure it was from the punching or not anymore.

“Just tell my why you’re all broody and punchy man. You’ve been acting weird all day, since I got home from…” Sam trailed off as he watched Bucky’s fists clench at his sides, his lip twitching into something close to a snarl before he turned back to the punching bag and starting slamming his fists into it again.

“Holy shit, are you jealous?” Sam said, making the mistake of laughing when he said it. Bucky spun around again, fast, his eyes dark. 

“Of course I’m jealous. I love you and you just came home this morning after spending the night with some guy! So forgive me if I’m a little fucking on egde!” Bucky yelled, he pulled his gloves off and threw them on the ground, then he turned and started walking to the door. It took Sam a few second to register what he’d said and go after him. He grabbed Bucky’s arm and turned him around, Bucky pulled his arm out of Sam’s grasp easily.

“Sam I swear to god.” He said, his voice tight and full of warning, Sam could see his eyes shining again, not with anger this time, this time Sam could see tears welling up, the wetness sticking to Bucky’s lashes when he blinked.

“I didn’t know.” Sam whispered, digging his fingers into his palm to stop himself from reaching out to Bucky again.

“I know. It’s fine. You can do what you want, you’re a grown man. I just… I need some time… with you not around if you’re gonna… if you’re… I just can’t be around you right n-”

“I love you too.” Sam said quickly, cutting Bucky off before he got anymore upset. Bucky stopped and looked at him, his brow furrowed.

“What?” He asked, gulping as he looked at Sam.

“You heard me.” Sam said, giving Bucky a small smile, testing the waters.

“But…you just… you went home with a guy last night… you were out ALL night.” Bucky said slowly. Sam laughed through his nose and tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah well, he was the closest I could get to you. Or at least, the closet I could get with choices I had at the bar last night.” Sam said, shrugging and looking at Bucky.

“But- you- I-” Bucky stammered before closing his mouth and sighing. He looked down at his feet and then back up to Sam, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“Get over here.” Sam whispered as he reached out and grabbed the front of Bucky’s sweat soaked shirt. He pulled Bucky forward and pressed their lips together, smiling a little when Bucky made a surprised noise and then melted into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't been posting hardly anything but my computer is crapping out so i'm scared to write on it in case it just randomly shuts down like it does now, so until i get a new one my posting may be few and far between! i do have lots of new things in the works in my head though, so as soon as i get a new computer i'll get started on those and be posting again! thank for reading guys! <3


End file.
